


The Best Christmas Present Ever

by KadynE2025



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek takes Spencer home with him, Fluffy?, M/M, Not a texting Fic, Some texting, Spencer and Derek Love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Derek takes Spencer home for the holidays. Kind of fluffy? Maybe? Marriage proposal...Some texting, but not a texting fic.Don't repost anywhere without permission please.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Best Christmas Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd person POV for this fic. Hopefully it's a good Christmas fic. Some texting, not a texting fic though.

"Freshly cut Christmas trees smelling of stars and snow and pine resin -inhale deeply and fill your soul with wintry night." -John J. Geddes

Der- Hey sweetheart

PrettyOne- Hi 

Der- Are you excited to go and see my family? 

PrettyOne- Yah

Der- I think that we will spend 2-3 days with them, and then maybe we can go and see your mom...?

PrettyOne- I'll have to talk to her doctors. Sometimes she can't have visitors

Der- Okay.

Der- I'm on my way to get you. Are you packed and ready to go?

PrettyOne- Yah I'll wait outside for you.

Der- Wait a couple minutes, I'm still like 6 minutes out

PrettyOne- Okay

Der- I'll see you soon love

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------6 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A car pulls up in front of Spencer's apartment building and Derek rolls down his window.

"Hey Spence! Throw your stuff in the backseat, then you can go ahead and get in." Derek says with a smile

After putting his two bags in the backseat Spencer climbs into the passenger seat. He smiles slightly at the thought of spending the holidays with Derek. Seeing him with his family. It warms Spencer to the bones. Derek rests his hand on Spencer's thigh. Spencer has never felt so warm and happy with a person before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------Later the next day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Derek and Spencer finally pull up to Derek's childhood home, Fran Morgan rushes out the door and too the car. Derek grins from ear to ear. 

"Have you been eating Spencer? You're awfully thin? Come on in the both of you! I've got dinner in the oven." Fran says smiling at both of the men.

Derek sneaks a look at Spencer just to make sure that he wasn't upset by the comment that his mother made. Seeing that he was smiling and happy, Derek grabs his hand and the two follow Fran into the house. When they make it to the living room, both of Derek's sisters jump up to give their brother a hug.

"Hello Spencer. I see Derek has finally decided to share you with the rest of us!" Sarah says happily

"Hello Sarah." Spencer answers

Fran comes into the living room with a dish in her hands. 

"Dinner is ready!"

All 5 people walk into the dining room. As soon as everyone is sitting and comfortable, the conversation starts. Spencer begins to realize what a happy family really is. Even though he's not really one for social interaction, he could sit at this dinner table for hours on end. Talking about everything. 

"How long will you two be able to stay? I've got your old room all cleaned up and ready for you Derek!" Fran says excitedly

After everyone has finished their food, Derek takes Spencer to his childhood room.

"I'm so glad that you came with me. My momma and sisters have been asking to see you for weeks."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too. I got you something..." Derek grabs a small box out of his coat pocket and kneels on the ground

"Derek..."

"Will you marry me Dr. Spencer Walter Reid?" 

"Yes... Yes... I'll marry you!"

"I promise to love you and keep you forever."

Derek slips the ring onto Spencer ring finger, then stands up and kisses Spencer with so much passion he never wants to move.

"Best Christmas gift ever..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and Happy New Year! Whatever you celebrate have a good time! Stay safe! I just wanted to tell you that just because this is a Christmas fic, it doesn't mean that I think Christmas is superior. I think that people can be who they want to be, celebrate what they want to celebrate, and ultimately live the life they want to live. I hope that 2021 treats us all better that 2020 did. I will probably post again in the first or second week of January. Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
